I'm already there
by TJcat01
Summary: one shot: Rin and her daughter Seski are missing Sesshoumaru as much as he misses them when he goes away for a while. Song fic paring Sess/Rin


Hi everyone this is just a one shot I wanted to try out, I was listening to the song already there by lonestar and the idea popped into my head and I also wanted to try writing from point of views so I hope you like it please review and tell me,

This is a song fic, Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Rin

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Lonestars - I'm already there.

**IM ALREADY THERE**

**SESSHOUMARUS POV**

Falling back onto my cold, lumpy single bed I let my long silver hair flow around me as the moonlight seeped in through the open window of my dull hideout, it was nothing special a single bed, bedside table and one small wooden wardrobe that looked like it would fall apart any second but I didn't care I had two things and two things only, My beautiful, wife, best friend and lover Rin and my gorgeous baby daughter Seski, she may be a half demon and my wife a human but I love them both with all my heart. Not being able to stand it any longer, I missed them both so much I pulled out my mobile phone and dialled her number, just to hear their voices

**He called her on the road**

**From a lonely cold hotel room**

**Just to hear her say I love you one more time**

I was getting slightly agitated, how many times do I have to hear that stupid ringing sound before I get to hear her, finally, my cold heart skipped a beat when I heard her angelic voice

"hello" Rin greeted sweetly

"hi" I replied in my usual blank voice, making sure not to let any of the emotions I was feeling show through I wasn't affectionate with anyone but Rin and that was only in person, but she knew me all to well and I knew she understood, I am a demon after all.

"Sesshoumaru?" I heard her voice falter as she heard my voice

"yes Rin" I replied still keeping my cool

"oh god, it's so good to hear from you, I love you" Rin stated, I could tell all her emotions were going haywire, this was he first time we'd been separated since we got married, and now we'd been away from each other for a whole month already and hadn't spoken since

"I love you too!" I replied swallowing, I had no idea it would be so hard for me Sesshoumaru the coldest, most violent demon on the planet to keep his cool, I had an ache in my heart.

**And when he heard the sound **

**Of the kids laughing in the background**

**He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

My heart stopped when I heard a soft giggle and the light footsteps of my daughter come into the room, a lump formed in my throat, I hated being away from them right now I actually felt weak, tears formed in the back of my eyes but I blinked them away, but of course none of that could be heard in my voice

"so how are you" I asked with unease at not being there to protect them

"we are fine, Kagome's coming for tea tomorrow with Taimaru, he also misses his dad" Rin informed, I could sense the sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"hn" I replied

"Seski wants to tell you something don't you sweet heart" Rin replied, next thing I heard was a shuffling around and then

**A little voice came on the phone**

**And said "Daddy when you coming home"**

**He said the first thing that came to his mind**

"Daddy?" Seski squealed down the phone excited, I felt the warmth flood through me, she was happy to hear from me, as I was her.

"hello Seski" I replied my voice softening a touch for my little girl like it does for Rin.

"Daddy I got top marks on my spelling test" Seski boasted proudly

"well done" I was quite shocked, she was only five and she's already doing really well, I was proud of her, There was a long pause and I began to worry had they hung up? When I heard her voice again, that sent a a pain wave through my body

"Daddy when are you coming home?" Seski whispered obviously upset by my absence. I had to think of something to tell her, she couldn't know why I was really gone it would scare her, that someone was after the two most precious things in the world to me and I had to kill them. So I thought of something better.

**I'm already there**

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**I'm your imaginary friend**

**And I know I'm in your prayers**

**Oh I'm already there**

"I'm already with you Seski, where-ever you are, just wear the necklace of the crescent moon on my forehead, and I'll already be there with you, whether you're outside, inside, day dreaming anything" I replied knowing this would put her at ease and that she would be thinking of me. I couldn't help my urge to just fly back right now, suddenly thinking maybe phoning so soon was a mistake, I shook my head to rid the thoughts

"okay bye daddy" Seski giggled, making my lips twitch into a smile

"bye" I replied blankly once again

**She got back on the phone**

**Said I really miss you darling**

**Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright**

**Wish I was in your arms**

**Lying right there beside you**

**But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight**

**And I'll gently kiss your lips**

**Touch you with my fingertips**

**So turn out the light and close your eyes**

There was more shuffling on the other end and my Rin's voice was back but this time her voice was wobbly and strained I hated hearing her usually happy and fun spirited voice so down and depressed. I was returning to them, I wasn't staying away forever just until I got this job done, I closed my eyes as I listened to her pour her heart out to me and cry, I just wanted to hold her and make it go away, it angered me that I was to far away right now to do so all because of that stupid idiot who thought he could threaten my family and get away with it

"Sesshoumaru, I miss you so much and Seski does to we want you home, I want to be in your arms, laying next to you, not staring at your pillow, you've been in my dreams every night and I know I'm in yours, just come back to me and Seski soon" Rin sobbed down the phone, as I felt that gut wrenching pain, it was my turn to speak, I wasn't the most intimate, unless in person, and that was only with Rin but this was an unavoidable situation, I needed to soothe her worries and put here mind to rest so she could sleep tonight.

**I'm already there**

**Don't make a sound**

**I'm the beat in your heart**

**I'm the moonlight shining down**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**And I'll be there until the end**

**Can you feel the love that we share**

**Oh I'm already there**

**We may be a thousand miles apart**

**But I'll be with you wherever you are**

"I'm already with you Rin, I always will be, no matter where I am, just think of me when you are out in the sunshine or gardening just like you love to do, you and Seski are the only things that are in my heart" I paused taking a long breath "I love you and I am coming back to you" I closed my eyes once again hearing her sobbing, of course she would be, I don't usually say much on the phone and to hear that must have set her off.

"I'm with you too Sesshoumaru, all the miles that we are apart, are nothing when I have you here in my heart" Rin softly replied her voice was barely above a whisper and I knew then I had soothed her to a calm degree, but hearing my half brother Inuyasha enter our hideout room I knew I had to end the conversation, I couldn't have him hearing me letting my emotions out

"Sleep Rin, I will return soon" and with that I hung up

**I'm already there**

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**And I'll be there until the end**

**Can you feel the love that we share**

**Oh I'm already there**

**Oh I'm already**

**There**

"who was that" Inuyasha virtually yelled at me, I ignored him, closing my eyes as I thought back on the conversation I'd just had with my girls, it really did mean alot to me when I said I was already with them, I sat on the bed for what seemed like an eternity until I drifted into a light sleep, dreaming of Seski and Rin thinking about them, it felt almost like they were already here with me. I opened one of my eyes as I heard Inuyasha sit down beside me, he was staring at a picture of his wife Kagome and son Taimaru and for the first time ever in my life I admitted my brother and I had something in common, we were both away from the most precious things in our lives and were finding it a struggle.

**-- TWO MONTHS LATER--**

**RINS POV**

I was sprinting through the crowds of people, scanning them briefly with my eyes for a familiar face, my heart jumping for joy, I had Seski balanced on my hip and she was sniffing the air, smiling I looked at my special girl

"is he here yet" I asked excitement evident in my voice, I could tell by the sparkle in Seski's eyes that he was.

"Yes, I can smell him, go faster mummy" Seski replied giggling enthusiastically, her cute little dog ears twitching. I watched as her eyes also scanned the people, looking around I saw everyone rushing past with suitcases and bags, going in all different directions, when the intercom went off, informing that another plane had landed, when a silver flash caught my eyes. I quickly turned towards the direction I saw the flash and my breath was taken away from me as I saw him, he came back to us finally he'd come home. Suddenly feeling really overwhelmed as I locked eyes with him feeling the tears pour down my cheeks, I felt my daughters arms wrap around my neck

"don't cry silly, daddy's here now" Seski cooed touching my heart. Sesshoumaru stood there for a second longer, Staring intensely at us before he flew towards us. Seski wrapped her arms around him and he held her close to him and me with his other arm, burying his nose In my hair.

**SESSHOUMARU'S POV**

I was waiting patiently as I could for her to come, I knew she wasn't far I could smell her and Seski, calmly I stood in the airport and waited, once I saw them I felt a lump in my throat my feet firmly attached to the ground, then I flew at them, I had waited for this moment for three months to see my girls again and I finally could I held Seski in one arm as I felt her lay her head on my shoulder, and Rin in the other arm, burying my head in her hair, partly so she couldn't see the one tear that left my eyes, and partly to take in both their scents, I held them so tightly, never wanting to let go, I felt Rin's shoulders shake and I knew she was crying, finally I let go not knowing how long we all embraced for. I put my arm around Rin and pulled her close to my body, with Seski attached to my opposite side, I held her tight too, walking out the airport and finally going home. I smiled knowing I was finally there.

THE END.


End file.
